nnwafandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Hayate
Character First Name: Hayate (ハヤテ) Character Last Name: Uchiha (うちは) IMVU Username: TheMurderDoll Bloodline/Clan: Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) (Parentage and Main Bloodline) Haruno Clan (野サクラ一族, Haruno Ichizoku) (Descendants) Nickname: Little Wind (When he was young) Crowshadow Age: 30 Date of Birth: 28/07/70 AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Konohagakurian Hair: Black Eyes: Black (Normal) Red (Sharingan) Black and Red (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) Height: 6'2 Weight: 192 lbs Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned Blood Type: A+ Occupation: Hokage Shinobi Head of the Uchiha Clan Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Other Distinguishing Features: Several piercings in each ear Oriental dragon tattoo wrapped around right arm ANBU tattoo on left shoulder. Affiliation: Konohagakure Ninja Registration Number: 021098 Relationship Status: Family: Uchiha Hiro (Father, Deceased) Uchiha Tomoka (Mother, Deceased) Uchiha Rin (Sister, Deceased) [http://nnwa.wikia.com/wiki/Namikaze_Isegkei Namikaze Isegkei] (Brother-in-law) Personality: Hayate is by no means an upstandish or aloof person, but carries many of the notable traits of his clan, and as such is by nature a fairly quiet and somewhat solitary person at times. Not a man of unnecessary words, he prefers to listen to others and then deliver his verdict following the analysis. Although he can sometimes appear cold, he cares deeply for his family and village, and takes his role as the eleventh Hokage very seriously, wishing to honour his predecessors. He has grown over the years in his acceptance of others and willingness to involve himself in social life and is regarded as one of Konoha's finest Shinobi, as well as a truly gifted Fire Release user even amongst the Uchiha. Hayate always maintains a calm and collected persona, even in the heat of battle, believing that giving into emotion during conflict or trauma will only make the situation worse, and he is known to rarely ever raise his voice or become angered. Likes: Nature History Books Carving Wood Tea Shogi Dislikes: Overcrowded Spaces Sudden Loud Noises Liars Cowards Out of place furniture Favourite Foods: Egg Fried Rice Pork Cutlets Miso Soup Hobbies: Training Taking Walks Reading Meditation Ambitions: Hayate's main goal is to uphold the legendary title and honour of the Hokage, and serve Konoha as best he can. Besides that, he only wishes to be the best he can to his family and friends. Nindo: 'Even the smallest of ripples can create the largest of changes.' Summoning: Crows - Like his distant ancestor Itachi Uchiha, Hayate can summon a murder of crows, which he primarily uses in conjunction with his genjutsu and ninjutsu skills. He also incorporates the crows into his body flicker technique, allowing them to carry him over long distances. Ninja Rank: Kage ANBU Squad Leader (Former) ANBU Affinity Element: Fire Second Element: Lightning Third Element: Wind Kekkei Genkai/Hiden: Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Weapon of Choice: N/A Strengths: Superior Ninjutsu Superior Genjutsu Exceptional Fuinjutsu Above Average Strength Above Average Taijutsu Weaknesses: Below Average Bojutsu Below Average Chakra Absorbtion Techniques Poor Medical Jutsu Chakra Colour: Red Weapon/Accessory Inventory: '''List:''' Kunai: 2 Pieces (Max of 6) - 4 Shuriken: 1 Piece (Max of 10) - 5 Senbon: 1 Piece (Max of 10) - 0 Makibishi Spikes: 0.5 Pieces (Max of 10) - 0 Small Scroll: 3 Pieces (Max of 5) - 3 Medium Scroll: 4 Pieces (Max of 3) - 0 Large Scroll: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Smoke Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) - 3 Flash Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) - 3 Paper Bomb: 2 Pieces (Max of 10) - 0 Exploding Tag: 3 Pieces (Max of 10) - 0 Rebreather: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) - 1 Sword: 6 Pieces (Max of 8) - 2 Trench Dagger: 5 Pieces (Max of 2) - 0 Bow: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Bo Staff: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Kusarigama: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Hand Fan: 3 Pieces (Max of 2) - 0 Giant Folding Fan: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Gunbai: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Any other Weapon: 6 Pieces - 0 Any other Accessory: 5 Pieces - 0 Total: 57/90 Jutsu List: '''Non-Elemental:''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crow_Clone_Technique 烏分身の術 - Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu - Crow Clone Technique] - Rank C *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique 瞬身の術 - Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique] - Rank D *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique 金縛りの術 - Kanashibari no Jutsu - Temporary Paralysis Technique] - Rank D '''Fire Release:''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Annihilation 火遁・豪火滅却 - Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku - Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Destruction 火遁・豪火滅失 - Katon: Gōka Messhitsu - Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Blast_Wave_Wild_Dance 火遁・爆風乱舞 - Katon: Bakufū Ranbu - Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance] - Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Running_Fire 火遁・火走り - Katon: Hibashiri - Fire Release: Running Fire] - Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Pile_Burning 火遁・灰積焼 - Katon: Haisekishō - Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning] - Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Bullet 火遁・火龍弾 - Katon: Karyūdan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet] - Rank C *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique 火遁・豪火球の術 - Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique] - Rank C '''Lightning Release:''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Cutter 雷切 - Raikiri - Lightning Cutter ]- Rank S *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Transmission 雷伝 - Raiden - Lightning Transmission ]- Rank S *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori:_Thunder 千鳥・雷鳴 - Chidori: Raimei - One Thousand Birds: Thunder] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Current 千鳥流し - Chidori Nagashi - One Thousand Birds Current] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Thunderbolt 雷遁・サンダーボルト - Raiton: Sandāboruto - Lighting Release: Thunderbolt] - Rank B *Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath * '''Wind Release:''' * Wind '''Earth Release''' * Earth '''Yin Release''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Reversal_Technique 時逆の術 - Jigyaku no Jutsu - Time Reversal Technique] - Rank B '''Genjutsu:''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bringer-of-Darkness_Technique 黒暗行の術 - Kokuangyo no Jutsu - Bringer of Darkness Technique] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temple_of_Nirvana_Technique 涅槃精舎の術 - Nehan Shōja no Jutsu - Temple of Nirvana Technique] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Descending_Hell_Technique 魔幻・地獄降下の術 - Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Tree_Binding_Death 魔幻・樹縛殺 - Magen: Jubaku Satsu - Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death] Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Double_False_Surroundings_Technique 魔幻・二此処非の術 - Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique] - Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu:_Unknown_Fire 幻術・不知火 - Shiranui - Unknown Fire] - Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ephemeral 泡沫 - Utakata - Ephemeral] - Rank C *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hell_Viewing_Technique 魔幻・奈落見の術 - Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique] - Rank D '''Fuinjutsu:''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Elements_Seal 五行封印 - Gogyō Fūin - Five Elements Seal] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Elements_Unseal 五行解印 - Gogyō Kaiin - Five Elements Unseal] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sealing_Technique:_Lion_Closing_Roar 封印術・獅子閉哮 - Fūinjutsu: Shishi Heikō - Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Sealing_Method 封邪法印 - Fūja Hōin - Evil Sealing Method] - Rank A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Contract_Seal 契約封印 - Keiyaku Fūin - Contract Seal] - Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Lightning_Flash_Blade_Creation 口寄せ・雷光剣化 - Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka - Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation] - Rank B *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uzumaki_Sealing_Technique うずまき封印術 - Uzumaki Fūinjutsu - Uzumaki Sealing Technique] - Rank C '''Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan:''' * Kamui *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo 須佐能乎 - Susanoo - He With the Ability to Help By All Means] - Rank N/A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion%3A_Mirror_Heaven_and_Earth_Change 魔幻・鏡天地転 - Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten - Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change] - Rank N/A *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Shackling_Stakes_Technique 魔幻・枷杭の術 - Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique] - Rank N/A Allies: Konohagakure Allied Shinobi Nations Enemies: Enemies of the Allied Shinobi Nations History: Work In Progress Roleplaying Archive: * Theme Song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGcsIdGOuZY Hero - Skillet] Bio Approval: